🆒
White Logo: Hi! FCF Logo: H- Oh! Hey! White Logo: What you drawing? FCF Logo: Uhhhhhh..... Just some landscapes, but it's not done yet. White Logo: Can I see? FCF Logo: Uhhhhhh, sure. White Logo: Wow! It looks so nice so far! FCF Logo: Thanks! Diamondcup67: FCF! Can you come here for a sec? FCF Logo: Sure! Dirt: See? I told you Bag of Grass was a fantastic sprinter! Flag: It saved us from elimination! I'm so glad he's on our team! Trash: Wh- No! It did'nt do anything. Dirt: Oh yeah? Then how is she ahead of Nice? Flag: Honestly sounds like he had something to do that. Trash: No! I was......asisting it? Flag: Assiting? Please, you're probably jealous that it went further than you! Trash: What? It did'nt even go a full lap! Flag: Oh yeah, That's true. Flag: But, you're still wrong. Trash: I...... I don't understand you guys. It's just a bag of grass! Dirt: Jeesh, Trashy. Why are you so rude to her? Trash: It- (sigh) Sketch Marker: Okay, everything looks functional. Nice! It's time for elimination! Drummy: Yeah, yeah. We're coming soon. Sketch Marker: So, Nice. How's it feel to be first up for elimination. Sketch Marker: Okay, I won't be a jerk about it though. Let's show the votes! Sketch Marker: We recieved a total of 801 votes! The first one safe is UngeristedHyper Cam 2, with only 12 votes! UngeristedHyper Cam 2: Sweet. Sketch Marker: Next one safe is Fan, with only 14 votes! Fan: Are you sure we recieved that many votes? Sketch Marker: Drummy and Kidz Bop 7 are both tied at 17 votes. Kidz Bop 7: Wait, are we supposed to be get a prize for being safe? Sketch Marker: What? No, why would I give you a prize for losing? Kidz Bop 7: Hmm, touché. Sketch Marker: Anyways, between you three, Windowy 2.0 is safe with only 21 votes! And Bed, you're..........safe! Bed: Yay! Sketch Marker: With 26 votes! Windowy 2.0: Wait, so....... Sketch Marker: Ethan is eliminated with 694 votes. Diamondcup67: Psssshhhh! Diamondcup67: What? Windowy 2.0: So, what's gonna happen to Ethan? Sketch Marker: Oh, uhhhh, He can........sit on the bleachers while we do challenges, but he's not allowed to participate! Kidz Bop 7: Fine by me. Bed: Are we gonna do another challenge today? Mr. Sketch Marker: Chall-Oh! I forgot about that. Ummmmm...... Mr. Sketch Marker: Oh! I got it! Mr. Sketch Marker: Here's the next- Mr. Sketch Marker: Here's the next challenge! Mr. Sketch Marker: Every team is going to recieve one pencil, and you'll all have to sharpen it! Once you're team has sharpened a pencil, you'll be safe! The last team to do so will be up for elimination. Now come grab one of the pencils! Grenade: Seriously? Our challenge is to sharpen a pencil? Lighthouse: I mean, to be fair, there are'nt many sharpeners around here. Grenade: Well, with all the stuff that you have, will you have a sharpener? Lighthouse: Uh, well, maybe? Mr. Sketch Marker: Seems like everyone has a pencil, so we're gonna start! Go! Category:Transcripts